Safrans Geschichten: Das erste Abenteuer
by Celefuin Moonlight
Summary: Safran, mein eigener kleiner Hobbit und sein erstes Abenteuer in Mittelerde. Mags denn niemand lesen? heul
1. Wesen verschiedener Völker Prolog

Puh....... meine erste hdr ff glaub ich..... jetz wo sie fertig is und ich weiß was am ende aus der idee mit dem "kleinen Runningag" Safran wurde.......... chrchr...... auf animexx hatte sich irgendwer sogar ein püppchen von ihm genäht O.o  
  
Wesen verschiedener Völker (Prolog)  
  
Stumm betrachtete er das Wirtshaus. Es war voll und laut. Niemand der dort einging war ein durch und durch guter Mensch, abgesehen von dem freundlichen Wirt und seinen Helfern. Dennoch sollte er in genau diesem Wirtshaus bald einen alten Freund treffen.  
  
Er betrat es, ließ die weite Kapuze aber auf dem Kopf. Er suchte sich eine ruhigere Ecke und setzte sich an einen runden Tisch. Neben ihm saß ein Zwergengleicher kleiner Mann.  
  
"Guten Tag der Herr!", grüßte das niedliche, pausbäckige Männchen ihn freundlich. Es nippte an einer langen Pfeife und ließ kunstvoll geformte Wölkchen aufsteigen.  
  
"Guten Tag wünsche ich ihnen auch!", grüßte er zurück.  
  
Wiederum öffnete sich die Tür und ein kühler Luftzug bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die lärmende Menge. Eine düstere Gestalt mit vorgezogener Kapuze und Lederkleidung näherte sich seiner Ecke.  
  
Erfreut sprang Legolas Grünblatt auf und umarmte den Neuankömmling der dies lachend über sich ergehen ließ. "Sei mir gegrüßt Aragorn! Es ist schön dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen!"  
  
"Mellon! Seid ebenfalls gegrüßt!", Er wandte sich dem kleinen Mann neben Legolas. "Ihr seid nich aus Bree. Kommt ihr aus dem Auenland?"  
  
"Ja mein Herr, vom Brandyweinfluss. Wollt aber gern ein wenig wandern. Und ihr, ihr seid auch nicht aus Bree, ihr müsst ein Waldläufer sein! Ich bin Safran Käutel!"  
  
"Ihr habt recht, ich bin ein Waldläufer, Aragorn mein Name!"  
  
"Seid ihr ein Halbling,Herr Kräutel?", fragte Legolas. "Wo ich her komme kennt man euch nur aus Märchen."  
  
"Nur Safran bitte und bitte nennt mich Hobbit, doch Halbling mag auch stimmen.  
  
"Aragorn lachte und kramte nun auch eine Pfeife raus. "Nun wo wir uns endlich wiedersehen, Legolas, hätte ich doch Lust eine Weile mit dir herumzuziehen! Vielleicht nach Bruchtal?"  
  
"Wozu dich sicher noch anderes bewegt!!", lachte der Elb, der im Gegentsatz zu Aragorn noch immer die Kapuze trug, um die langen Ohren zu verbergen. Er mochte kein Aufsehen erregen und hier wäre das vielleicht geschehen.  
  
Aragorn grinste und antwortete einzig mit einem leisen "Thinuviel!"  
  
"Ihr geht zu den Elben, werte Herren? Gern würde ich mit euch reisen!", rief der Hobbit Safran Kräutel freudig aus.Legolas runzelte die Stirn selten war ihm ein so offenes, neugieriges Wesen erschienen, doch der Umhang verbarg das Gesicht und somit die Ärgernis vor dem lustigen Kerlchen. Aragorn dagegen lachte. "Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr gern mit uns kommen! Selten verläßt ein Hobbit für so lange Strecken sein Heim.."  
  
So verließen drei Wesen dreier Völker das Wirtshaus, alle besondere ihrer Art und auf ihre Weise. 


	2. Wind zwischen den Toten

Nyo Kapitel 2....... Ich mag Safran ^^; Er führt unseren armen Lieblingelben wirklich vor ;P Geschieht Blondie aber auch recht ^^;  
  
Wind zwischen den Toten  
  
Einen vollen Tag wanderten sie bereits. Anfangs hatte der Hobbit Safran Käutel Legolas viele Fragen über die Elben gestellt und immer gestaunt, hatte der blonde Elbenkrieger seine scharfen Sinne unter Beweis gestellt. Doch auch die fröhliche, immerzu neckende Stimme des jungen Kerlchens war irgendwann unter dem grauen Himmel verstummt. Eine trübe Stimmung hatte sich über die Gruppe gelegt, obwohl keiner hätte sagen können weshalb.  
  
Am Morgen hatte Legolas seinen Freund Aragorn, nach langer Zeit wieder gesehen und sie waren nach Bruchtal aufgebrochen. Doch nun schien es der Marsch führe in einen düsteren Abgrund ohne jeden Boden, als würde ein furchtbarer Sturm gleich am Horizont erscheinen.  
  
"Es weht kein guter Wind!", durchbrach Legolas die Stille. "Es riecht nach Tod." Aragorn nickte und Safran zog angstvoll den Umhang fester um den Leib."Wenn du es sagst wird es stimmen. Der Wind weht von Norden. Sollten wir sehen ob wir helfen können?", erwiederte der Waldläufer.  
  
Safran sagte nichts doch hob er den Blick. Der Versuch entschloßen zu wirken rang mit der Furcht. Er war noch ein recht junger Hobbit, der nur gehofft hatte das zauberhafte Volk der Elben zu sehen.  
  
"Wir sollten!" Die beiden Freunde beschleunigten ihre Schritte bis sie fast rannten und der kleine Hobbit eilte ihnen so gut er konnte hinterher. Nur etwa siebenhundert Meter weiter nördlich bot sich den dreien ein grauenvolles Bild.  
  
Inmitten des hohen grases lagen zwanzig Leichen. Einige Menschen, wenige Orks.  
  
Der Wind, den Legolas gespürt hatte wehte über alles hinweg und durchfuhr die Gewänder und Haare der Toten.  
  
Der kleine Hobbit fiel entsetzt keuchend auf die Knie. Und Aragorn 'legte die rechte Hand auf sein Schwert. Legolas Miene war unbewegt, nur wer ihn kannte konnte die Trauer sehen die in den Augen lag. Aragor fiel auf ein Knie und legte die linke Hand auf den Boden. Prüfend ließ er den Blick über die Ebene gleiten.  
  
"Die Reiter kamen von Osten, die Orks haben hier wohl gelagert, nachdem sie von Westen, von den Wetterbergen kamen... Ich bin mir sicher das noch mehr Orks gekämpft haben, als hier erschlagen sind, doch kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen wie viele. Sie scheinen in Richtung ders Mückenmoores geflohen zu sein, wieder zurück. Sie scheinen jedoch die Leichen der Reisenden, die sie hier gemordet haben durchsucht zu haben. Vielleicht war der Überfall nicht wahllos ausgeführt."  
  
"Wären wir allein würde ich vorschlagen ihnen zu folgen...", erwiederte der Elb.  
  
"Das ist nicht gerecht, mich so als Klotz am Bein zu bezeichnen!"; meldete sich Safran mit etwas brüchiger Stimme.  
  
"Verzeiht! So meinte ich es nicht. Aber sagt selbst könnt ihr kämpfen?!"  
  
"Nicht wirklich... Und sag endlich du!", gab Safran kleinlaut zu.  
  
Der Elb starrte Safran fassungslos an. Der Hobbit mit seiner unendlichen Naivität und seinem unschuldigen Gehabe verblüffte ihn und er wusste nicht ob wütend werden oder lachen sollte.  
  
Aragorn lachte.  
  
"Gut wir werden ihnen nicht folgen, wir gehen zwar nach Osten, aber auf der Straße, ganz recht nach Bruchtal! Ich fürchte die Toten werden wir liegen lassen müssen, es sind zu viele...!"  
  
Legolas warf einen letzten Blick auf die Toten, Safran lief eilig Richtung  
  
Straße und Aragorn folgte.  
  
Sie liefen den Tag über auf der Straße, wie beschloßen. Der Himmel hellte auf, aber der Winder, der Legolas unruhig machte blieb. Tatsächlich war die Sonne als sie unterging hell und warm und als es dunkelte waren die Sterne glitzernd am Firmament zu sehen. Die letzten Hänge der Wetterberge waren nahe der Straße und an ihren Füßen lagerten die Reisegefährten nun.  
  
Für die Nacht waren Wachen eingeteilt und Legolas und Aragorn schliefen gerade als Safran ein Geräusch hörte. Ein leises Knurren nahe ihres Lagers. Wolken hatten den Mond verdunkelt und er sah nichts, doch wecken wollte er seine Freunde nicht. Er wollte keine Last sein, sondern beweisen, dass er ebenfalls stark genug war, zu kämpfen.  
  
Vorsichtig zog er die kurze Klinge, welche er immer bei sich trug, ganz gegen die Sitte seines Völkchens. Im selben Moment kam der Mond hervor, die Klinge schimmerte hell auf und Safran starrte in das Gesicht eines Orks. 


	3. Wenn ein Unschuldiger leidet

Wai aaaaaaaameeeeeeer safran..... nyo ^^; bin eben fies. (Hab ich ma erwähnt das ich Cliffhanger liebe harhar)  
  
Wenn ein Unschuldiger leidet  
  
Safran stieß ein leichtes Keuchen aus und machte einen Satz zurück, versuchte jedoch gleichzeitig die Klinge vorzustoßen. Die Waffe glitt an der eisenbeschlagenen Lederkleidung des Orks ab. Dieser griff in Sekundenschnelle nach Safrans Arm und verdrehte ihn auf dessen Rücken.  
  
Safran sah einen Moment lang schwarz vor Schmerz und alles reißen und winden führte nur zu einem erneuten Stechen im verdrehten Arm. Als zwei weitere Orks aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten und sich den schlafenden Freunden näherten, brüllte der Hobbit endlich Alarm. Legolas war bereits Sekunden zuvor aufgewacht und nun sofort auf den Beinen, doch da sich das Geschehen ein Stück entfernd abgespielt hatte und alles zuvor lautlos passiert war, war er dennoch nicht rechtzeitig geweckt worden.  
  
Innerhalb eines Augenblickes war auch Aragorn aufgesprungen und hatte sein Schwert gezogen. Safran selbst bezahlte seinen Schrei mit einem Stoß vom Knauf der Orklinge gegen den Hinterkopf. Schlaff fiel er über den Arm des Orks.  
  
Die beiden Freunde stoppten ihren Angriff und blieben wo sie waren, wärend dich die drei Angreifer um ihre Opfer sammelten. Langsam wurde es still und mitten in dieser Bewegungslosigkeit tauchten von allen Seiten Orks auf.  
  
Legolas drehte sich erschrocken um, doch egal wohin er sich wendete, überall grinsten ihm Orkfratzen entgegen. Aragorn blieb still und starrte wutverzerrt den Ork an, der immer noch den bewusstlosen Safran hielt.  
  
Der Ork begann zu sprechen, unartikuliert und grunzend stieß er seine Forderung aus. "Ich denke ihr seht, dass wir euch in eine Falle gelockt haben! Die Toten, welche ihr gesehen habt, hatten nichts damit zu tun. Sie sollten euch dazu bringen uns direkt zu folgen. Tatet ihr aber nicht. Jetzt haben wir euch trotzdem!"  
  
Keiner der beiden Angesprochenen reagierte. Stumm starrten sie die Bestie an, erwartend was er von ihnen wolle.  
  
"Einer von euch trägt etwas wertvolles mit sich! Wir wissen wer, doch muss dieser es uns aus freiem Willen geben. Er hat also nun die Wahl. Um des kleinen Männchens Willen, sollte er es uns vielleicht geben!"  
  
Es rührte sich niemand.  
  
Die Orks, welche sich um sie gescharrt hatten rückten näher.  
  
"Liegt dem Träger des Artefaktes nichts an diesem Kerlchen?"  
  
Safran wachte auf und fing an zuzappeln, hörte aber rasch auf, da es zu nichts führte. Mit großen Augen sah er sich um.  
  
"Nun gut wir geben euch Bedenkzeit. Das da - " Er zeigte auf Safran. "Nehmen wir aber mit!"  
  
Die Orks verschwanden in der Dunkelheit doch das dumpfe scharren ihrer schweren Stiefel blieb allgegenwärtig.  
  
"Was meint er?", fragte Aragorn seinen Freund.  
  
Legolas reagierte lange Zeit nicht.  
  
"Du weisst was er meint!!?", fragte Aragorn weiter.  
  
"Ja was sie suchen ist in meinem Besitz. Nur geben kann ich es ihnen nicht!" 


	4. Orkblut an einer Elbenklinge Teil 1

Ohoh böser Lego........ nyo er meints ja nich so ^^; (ich bin krank O.o) Naja am Ende ist er ja der Ame...... (Legooooooo es tut mir leid .° )  
  
Orkblut an einer Elbenklinge  
  
Aragorn sah ihn entsetzt an. "Willst du den Kleinen im Stich lassen?!" Zum ersten Mal war sich Legolas nicht mehr sicher ob ihre Freundschaft wirklich so unzerstörbar war.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht hergeben! Es zu besitzen bedeutet große Macht. Besonders in den Händen eines Orks würde es unvorstellbaren Schaden anrichten. Es wurde mir von meinem Vater anvertraut, um es vor einem solchen Unglück zu bewahren. Es darf nicht weggegeben werden!!"  
  
Aragorn starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. "Er wird sterben.", sagte er leise. "Und du wirst nichts tun." Er wandte sich ab.  
  
Der Elb rührte sich nicht und zum ersten Mal seit langem und trotz seines Alters, dass das eines Menschen längst bei weitem übertraf brannten seine Augen.  
  
Stumm setzte er sich auf einen Felsen zu seinen Füßen und betrachtete die Nacht die nun die Orks und seinen besten Freund verborgen hielt. Dann nahm er die silbernen Klingen auf, welche er mit seinem Bogen immer bei sich trug.  
  
An diesen Schwertern hing das Leben des kleinen Halblings. Nein Hobbits.  
  
Er dachte an das immerzu aufgeweckte, fröhliche Kerlchen, welches er so gar nicht hatte verstehen können. Vielleicht war er selbst auch nur zu ernst geworden.  
  
Die Schwerter hatten vor langer, sehr langer Zeit einem seiner Ahnen gehört. Vor der letzten Allianz. Damals als die Orks nur als kleine Stämme gut versteckt im Nebelgebirge und an wenigen anderen, einsamen Stellen gehasut hatten, hatte es einen Orkhäuptling gegeben. Einen der gewollt hatte das sein Volk herrscht und der es auch versucht hatte.  
  
Er wurde von dem Ahnen, dem damaligen König vom Dunkelwald besiegt und getötet und die beiden silbernen Schwerter, geschmieded in Elbenschmieden, mit denen er die Bestie umgebracht hatte wurden von einem Zauber erfüllt. Sollte ein Ork gegen diese Waffen kämpfen würden seine Kräfte gelähmt, doch sollte es in die Hände eines Orks fallen, so würde dieser erstarken und mit seiner Stärke viel vollbringen. So hieß es zumindest und die Sage mußte bis zu den Orks vorgedrungen sein.  
  
Legolas stand auf.  
  
Ob sie überhaupt wahr sein sollte? Und selbst wenn, waren diese Schwerter es wert das Leben eines so unschuldigen Kerlchens dafür einzutauschen?  
  
Er verschwand langsam in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Aragorn war nur wenige Schritte gegangen. Er ärgerte sich. Über die Situatzion und über seine eigene Ungedult. Der Hobbit hätte nie in so eine Lage geraten dürfen! Sie alle hätten nie so unvorsichtig sein dürfen! Er hätte sich nicht auch noch streiten sollen! Warum konnte er dem Elben nicht vertrauen? Legolas hatte immer getan was richtig war. Er konnte sich nicht erinern den Elben je irren gesehen zu haben. Warum wußte er jetzt nicht mehr was recht und was falsch war?  
  
Er wollte gerade zurückgehen, als er seinen Freund im Dunkel verschwinden sah.  
  
Ihn zurückzurufen hätte ihn auch verraten.  
  
Er blieb stehen, zog sein Schwert und wartete ab. 


	5. Orkblut an einer Elbenklinge Teil 2

So jetz wirtzt doof .  
  
Orkblut an einer Elbenklinge Teil 2  
  
Safran saß etwas unglücklich an einen Baum gelehnt, die Hände hinterm Rücken zusammengebunden. Vorsichtig verfolgte er mit den Augen die Orks, die unruhig umherliefen. Er fragte sich worauf sie wohl warteten. Was hatten seine beiden Freunde, was dir Orks brauchen könnten?  
  
Er sah sich weiter um. Dicht neben ihm stand der Ork der ihn überwältigt hatte. Er schien der Anführer zu sein und behielt auch als einziger die Ruhe.  
  
Safran errötete. Er hatte sich nicht gerade als Wache bewährt. Hatte nicht die Achtung Aragorns und des Elben gewinnen können. Wahrscheinlich hatte er durch seinen Versuch den Ork selbst zu besiegen alles nur verschlimmert. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihm die Wange hinunter. Er wünschte sich nur wieder daheim zu sein.  
  
Er könnte jetzt am Fluss sitzen oder essen oder irgendetwas. Aber er saß hier, inmitten einer Horde stinkender Orks. Wesen die er nur aus Geschichten gekannt hatte.  
  
Er zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich übers Gesicht.  
  
Vorsichtig überprüfte er die Fesseln seiner Hände und fuhr mit den Fingern über den Boden, bis er auf einen Stein von Faustgröße mit abgesplitterten Kanten stieß. Er legte ihn vorichtig an die Seile und begann daran zu reiben.  
  
Legolas schritt dank seiner scharfen Augen sicher durch die Dunkelheit auf den großen Ork und Safran zu. Die Schwerter in beiden Fäusten. Der Ork tauchte rasch als Schatten vor ihm auf.  
  
"Und ich dachte schon du willst den kleinen sitzen lassen.", knurrte er grinsend.  
  
Legolas bot ihm die Griffe beide Klingen. Der Ork griff danach.  
  
Safran hatte sorgsam zugehört. Verzweifelt riss er an den angeschnittenen Seilen, bis sie schließlich nachgaben und rissen. Er sprang auf und stürzte auf den Elben zu. "NIcht Legolas!"  
  
Der Ork wog die Waffen in den Händen. "Fühlt sich gut an!", grinste er den kleinen Hobbit und den schlanken Elben an. Legolas zog seinen Bogen.  
  
Aragorn horchte auf. Aus der Dunkelheit vor ihm drang ain verzweifeltes "Legolas!" zu ihm. Der Hobbit! Mit gezogenem Schwert rannte er los.  
  
Legolas legte eben so bedachtsam einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und zielte auf den Ork. Der grinste immer noch.  
  
"Lass es! Es steht fünfzig zu drei gegen euch. Kompromis: Wir lassen euch gehn und du wirfst nicht mit Stöcken. Legolas lies den Bogen sinken bis die Pfeilspitze zu Boden zeigte.  
  
Aragorn trat mit dem Schwert in der Hand neben ihn. Er tat es zurück in die Scheide.  
  
Die Orks verschwanden in der Dunkelheit und die drei Reisegefährten sahen ihnen regungslos nach bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und die Geräusche ihrer Stiefel und Metallbesetzten Westen verklungen waren.  
  
Legolas lehnte sich niedergeschlagen an den Baum.  
  
"Nie hätte solches geschehen dürfen!" 


	6. Kein Zurück

Nyo laufen, laufen... das beschreibts ^^;  
  
Kein Zurück  
  
Sie sahen den schönen Elben unsicher an. Aragorn und der junge Hobbit Safran Kräutel.  
  
Vor nur einem Tag hatten sie sich zusammen in einer Kneipe getroffen, hatten beschloßen zusammen nach Bruchtal zu gehen, waren aufgebrochen.  
  
Nun war ein Heiligtum des Dunkelwaldes von Orks gestohlen worden. Zwei Schwerter mit großer Macht. Sie waren Legolas, dem Elben anvertraut gewesen und er hatte  
  
sie gegeben um den Hobbit zu retten.  
  
Er tat den Pfeil zurück in den Köcher und den Bogen zurück auf den Rücken.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um und lächelte etwas wackelig und unsicher.  
  
"So kann ich nicht nach Bruchtal, schon ga nicht in den Dunkelwald..."  
  
Aragorn sah den Freund mitleidig an. Nie hatte er ihn so unsicher gesehen. Jeder würde dem Elbenprinz verzeihen. Nur jener selbst nicht...  
  
"Ich muss sie zurückholen - Ich muss mich jetzt von euch verabschieden!"  
  
Traurig wandte er sich ab.  
  
"Du musst verrückt sein!", rief Aragorn. "Nie werde ich dich allein gehen lassen. Ich werde dir helfen, denn auch ich konnte die Klingen nicht beschützen."  
  
"Und ich werde helfen, wenn ihr erlaubt! Denn ich bin ja der Hauptschuldige..", sagte Safran kleinlaut.  
  
"Nein du bist nicht schuld! Es tut mir leid das ich so unfreundlich zu dir war!  
  
Aber du solltest nicht mitkommen. Es wird gefährlich werden und wenn mich auch Aragorn begleitet so weiss ich nicht ob wir zurückkommen."  
  
Safran ließ den Kopf hängen. Dann nickte er. "Ich werde dennoch nach Bruchtal wandern."  
  
Legolas nickte dankbar.  
  
"Aragorn wir sollten aufbrechen! Lebe wohl junger Freund!"  
  
"Leb wohl Elb..." Der Hobbit drehte sich um und setzte sich hin. "Ich für meinen Teil werde mich erst einmal ausruhen." Er lächelte.  
  
Legolas und Aragorn eilten davon.  
  
Sie rannten durch die Nacht, immer der deutlichen Spur nach, die die Orks hinterlassen hatten.  
  
Bald schon hatten sie die langsamer ziehende Gruppe zur Hälfte eingeholt.  
  
Die Nacht wurde zum grau und mit dem Lauf der Zeit zum hellen rosa. Eine sanft golden leuchtende Sonne erschien hinter den Hügeln.  
  
Sie rannten den immer klarer werdenden Spuren auf dem Erdboden nach.  
  
Endlich waren die Bestien als kleine schwarze Gestalten am Horizont zu sehen. 


	7. Der Fall des Kriegers

Sodele endgültig armes Grünblatt..... Im Nachhinein frag ich mich was er getan hat dass ich ihn so leiden lass......  
  
Der Fall des Kriegers  
  
Legolas Körper war angespannt. Je näher sie den Orks kamen, desto unsicherer wurde er. Ihnen zu folgen war leicht, doch was dann? Es waren nicht weniger geworden. Dreißig oder vierzig. Vielleicht würde sich die Gruppe teilen...  
  
Aragorn folgte seinem Freund. Er würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Um keinen Preis.  
  
Sie rasteten. Die Orks bauten gerade in der Ebene unter ihnen ihr Lager auf. Sie hatten sich im Laufe des Vormittags wieder ein wenig von der Horde entfernt, so dass sie ein wenig höher waren als ihre Gegner.  
  
Aragorn kramte Wegbrot und Wasser aus einer Tasche und reichte Legolas davon.  
  
"Du weißt auch nicht wie es weitergehen soll..."  
  
Der Elb schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf, wobei das silbern goldene Haar in der warmen Sonne glänzte.  
  
"Wenn wir Glück haben teilt sich die Gruppe, doch es wären immer noch sehr viele. Zu viele vielleicht..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich." Aragorn trank einen Schluck.  
  
Die Orks blieben zwei Tage lang und ihre Verfolger folgten ihrem Beispiel. Als sie aufbrachen wandte sich das Glück zu Gunsten Aragorns und Legolas. Zehn Orks verließen die Gruppe nach nördlicher Richtung, der Rest, immer noch etwa fünfundzwanzig zog weiter nach nord-ost.  
  
Die Freunde hielten sich nun wieder dichter an der Gruppe.  
  
Ein weiterer Tag verging auf diese Weise.  
  
"Wollen sie die Nebelberge überqueren?!", fragte Legolas. "Es wäre ein weiter Weg!"  
  
"Es scheint jedoch so."  
  
Am Abend rasteten sie wiederum. Legolas ging jagen, da der Nahrungsvorrat bald enden würde, Aragorn hatte sich auf dem warmen Gras ausgestreckt. Der erste friedliche Moment seid Tagen.  
  
Legolas war ein wenig gelaufen, bis er zu vereinzelten Bäumen kam und einen Hasen ausmachte. Er erlegte das Tier und warf es sich über die Schulter und wollte gerade umkehren als er hinter sich ein Knurren vernahm.  
  
Die Orkgruppe, die sich von den anderen getrennt hatte mußte später wieder zurückgekehrt sein. Die zehn Orks hatten sich hinter ihm in gebürendem Abstand aufgebaut.  
  
Legolas lies den Hasen fallen und zog in einer schnellen Bewegung den Bogen und einen Pfeil. Noch bevor der erste Ork ihn erreichte, hatte er zwei erschoßen.  
  
Rasch zog er einen großen Dolch. Einer der Orks kam von rechts und schwang sein Schwert ungelenk von Oben, als wolle er den Elbenkrieger direkt in der Mitte spalten.  
  
Legolas blockte den Hieb, während er gleichzeitig einem zweiten auswich. Ein dritter fiel ihm in den Rücken und hinterließ eine tiefe Wunde.  
  
Legolas taumelte benommen zurück, das Schwert hebend um den nächsten Angriff abzuwehren.  
  
Seine Bewegungen waren nun eher langsam und verunsichert.  
  
Einen weiteren Schlag konnte er nicht führen und auch nur einen Ork abwehren.  
  
Immer weiter wich er zurück. Eine weitere Orklinge traf ihn am Bein und noch eine an der rechten Seite. Der blonde Elb tat einen letzten Schritt zurück, dann brach er zusammen. 


	8. Rückkehr

Was ist eigentlich aus Safran geworden?  
  
Rückkehr  
  
Aragorn war eingenickt. Als er erwachte stand die Sonne tiefrot im Westen. Ein erstaunliches Rot von besonderer Tiefe. Legolas hätte es zu deuten gewußt, dachte er müde. Legolas! Wo war der Elb? Plötzlich waren sämtliche seiner Sinne alarmiert. Hinter ihm war etwas.  
  
Nur nicht Legolas!  
  
Safran war nicht lange gesessen. Er war aufgestanden und hatte sich nach der sicheren Straße umgewand. Er hatte geseufzt und war schließlich den Freunden gefolgt. Er wollte gut machen was er angestellt hatte. Vielleicht wieder ein Fehler doch eines nahm er sich vor: Hier endete seine Kindheit! Er würde nun ernst werden, er würde sein Wort halten und er würde es schffen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal im Weg sein. Er wollte helfen! Er eilte den Spuren hinterher.  
  
Er war lange gelaufen. Nahrung war kein Problem gewesen. In der Hand eines Hobbits ist jedes Wurfgeschoß eine tödliche Gefahr, denn sie haben scharfe Augen.  
  
Aber er war müde. Die Beine taten im weh.  
  
Er lief weiter.  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte er vor sich eine Gestalt am Boden liegend. Er schlich näher mit der Lautlosigkeit eines jungen Hobbits. Es war Aragorn, welcher wohl eingeschlafen war.  
  
Verwundert sah sich Safran um. Wo war Legolas!  
  
Plötzlich richtete sich Aragorn auf und schnellte, ein Messer in der Hand herum.  
  
Aragorn atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
"Du bist es Hobbit!... Was machst du hier?!"  
  
"Ich habe eine Schuld zu begleichen!", antwortete Safran ernst. "Ich will niemandem etwas schuldig sein."  
  
"Du folgst uns schon die ganze Zeit? Weißt du wo Legolas ist?"  
  
"Nein ich wollte es dich eben fragen..."  
  
Besorgt richtete sich Argorn vollends auf und schnallte das Messer um. "Komm! Ich hoffe wir können ihm noch helfen!"  
  
Der Hobbit eilte dem Menschen hinterher.  
  
"Glaubt ihr es ist etwas schlimmes passiert?"  
  
"Er braucht niemals so lange für die Jagd. Ich hoffe er hat nicht versucht allein etwas zu unternehmen!"  
  
Sie fanden eine einzelne Baumgruppe. Am Boden lag ein toter Hase.  
  
"Er hat gejagt... Hier sind Spuren von Orks... Hier wurde gekämpft! Sie müssen ihn überfallen haben."  
  
Sie folgten den Spuren. Bald war Blut am Boden. Schwarzes von den Orks, aber auch anderes, was, je weiter sie kamen, immer mehr wurde.  
  
"Hier endet der Kampf. Ich fürchte nicht zu Gunsten unseres Freundes..." 


	9. Furcht vor dem Tod

Hilfe jetzt verkommts endgültig.....  
  
Furcht vor dem Tod  
  
Legolas hockte vor dem größten der Orks. Er fühlte kaum die Wunden, die seinen Körper bedeckten. Seine Sinne waren nur schwach und er hätte auch nicht sagen können, ob all dies wirklich geschah.  
  
Der Ork richtete sich zu seine vollen Größe auf. "Vielleicht sollte man ihn einfach umbringen! Andererseits kommen sicher bald seine Freunde hier an... Das gäbe die dreifache Menge Fleisch!"  
  
Die Orks um ihn herum jubelten und der Hauptmann hielt die beiden Dolche hoch über seinen Kopf, so das sie in der wenigen Sonne, die zwischen den Wolken hervordrang schimmerten.  
  
Legolas war nur noch knapp davon entfernt erneut das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Schwach fiel er zur Seite und blieb liegen. Mit dem Rand seines Bewusstseins das noch wach war dachte er an Aragorn und Safran. Wenn er nicht floh würden die beiden in die Falle der Orks laufen. Ja er müßte nur fliehen. Es war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er Ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
Aragorn war kurz davor gewesen einfach los zu laufen, einzig Safrans Rufe hatten ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt. Nun saß er neben de Hobbit und starrte die Erde an. Seine Hand ruhte immer noch am Griff seines Schwertes.  
  
Safran dagegen war ruhig eblieben, auch wenn er um den Elben fürchtete.  
  
Verzweifelt überlegte er wie man Legolas retten könne. Doch die Lage schien aussichtslos. Es waren zu viele Orks.  
  
Plötzlich kam ihm ein Einfall.  
  
"Herr Aragorn! Wie weit ist es bis Bruchtal?!"  
  
Aragorn blickte verwirrt auf. Dann klärten sich seine Augen und sein Gesicht wurde hart, doch die Hoffnung blitzte ebenfalls wieder darin auf.  
  
"Etwa ein Tagesritt, doch zu Fuß mindestens zwei Tage."  
  
"Gut!", rief Safran. "Ich kenne einen Bauern, nur ein, zwei Stunden von hier entfernt. Er wird mir ein Pony geben. Ihr müßt hier bleiben und wachen!"  
  
Aragorn starrte den Hobbit an, der sich so gewandelt hatte. Ein Tag war lange und es kam noch dazu, dass der Hobbit noch einmal die selbe Distanz würde zurückliegen müssen um wieder zu kehren, doch das war allemal aussichtsreicher als ohne Pferde.  
  
Aragorn hatte selbst bereits daran Gedacht in Bruchtal um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch ohne Reittier wäre es hoffnungslos gewesen.  
  
"Gut! Du solltest gleich aufbrechen!"  
  
Safran drehte sich um und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Aragorns einzige Hoffnung den Elbenfreund retten zu können hing nun an ihm.  
  
Er nahm seine Sachen zusammen und marschierte los. Näher an das Orklager.  
  
Safran lief lange Zeit, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Nun ging er, aber immer noch so schnell wie irgend möglich. Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde erreichte er den Hof des Bauern.  
  
Legolas lag immer noch an der selben Stelle an der er aufgwacht war. Er starrte die Erde vor sich an, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Seine Wunden machten ihn fast bewegungsunfähig. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Hand. Er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Nein So würde er niemals entkommen. Eher würde er in den nächsten Stunden sterben. 


	10. Strahlende Reiter Teil 1

Sagran mein Held ^^, Allerdings tut mir das Pony leid .  
  
Strahlende Reiter  
  
Safran beschleunigte seine Schritte abermals und rannte fast gegen die kleine Tür des Gehöfts. Ungeduldig trommelte er mit den Fäusten gegen das Holz. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein massiger Mann mit etwas mürrischem Gesicht öffnete.  
  
"Wer !?!", begann er zu rufen, doch dan glitt sein Blick nach unten. "Ach du bists ..."  
  
"Bitte ihr müsst mir eines eurer Pferde leihen!!!" Atemlos versuchte Safran gar nicht erst die Sache zu erklären, sondern sah den Bauern nur flehend an.  
  
"So und wofür brauchst du es?!"  
  
"Es geht um..... Es geht um Leben und Tod bitte!!" Safran war kurz davor auf die Knie zu fallen, als der Bauer endlich nachgab und einem der Knechte Befehl gab ein Pony zu bringen.  
  
Safran schwang sich auf den Rücken und ritt ohne das geringste Abschiedswort im Galopp davon.  
  
Der Bauer schüttelte den Kopf und schloß die Tür.  
  
Safran ritt so schnell sein Pferd konnte. Der Wind zerrte an seinen schwarzen Locken und lies ihn frösteln, aber er trieb das Tier nur weiter an.  
  
Aragorn war so nahe wie möglich an das Lager der Orks geschlichen, wie er es wagen konnte. Von seinem jetzigen Standpunkt aus konnte er Legolas sehen. Der Elb hatte sich in der letzten halben Stunde nicht einmal bewegt. Kein einziges Mal seit Aragorn sich hierhin gesetzt hatte.  
  
Ab und zu sah ein Ork nach dem am Boden liegenden, doch die meiste Zeit scherte man sich nicht um ihn. Aragorn verkrampfte sich jedes mal wenn eine der Kreaturen dem Elb zu nahe kam. Legolas brauchte Hilfe, das konnte er auf einen Blick erkennen, doch was ihn fast noch mehr quälte, er konnte sie ihm nicht geben.  
  
Legolas lag immer noch am Boden. Er starrte noch immer die Erde an. Eine einzelne Träne rann über seine Wange und wurde von der Erde geschluckt. Sein ganzer Leib schmerzte, doch nahm er die Schmerzen nur entfernt wahr, alles schien sich irgendwo zu befinden und er selbst betrachtete die Szene von einen anderen Ort aus.  
  
Er schloß die Augen und ergab sich. Würde er jetzt sterben, dann sollte es so sein.  
  
Safran ritt immer noch im Gallop. Dem Pferd flog der Schaum in Fetzen vom Maul, doch sein Reiter erbarmte sich nicht. Regen hatte eingesetzt.  
  
Zwei Stunden später hatte das Tier aufgegeben und er ritt nun im Trab. Noch ein halber Tag und er würde sein Ziel erreichen. Er flehte das man ihm in Bruchtal Hilfe geben möge.  
  
Aragorn hatte sich zusammengekauert. Vor einer Weile hatte es begonnen zu regnen und es war kühler geworden. Inzwischen dämmerte es auch. Die Nacht war wolkenverhangen und kein Stern schimmerte zu ihm herab. Einzig der Mond schien als silberne Flecke durch die Wolken.  
  
Safran erreichte das enge Tal in dem Elronds Heim lag. Nun würde er den weisen Elben sehen und nun machte sich auch eine gewisse Furcht in ihm breit.  
  
Mit Legolas hatte er bereits einen Elben kennen gelernt, doch ihm schien die Gegend allein hier so ehrfurchtgebietend, dass er nun doch den Wunsch verspürte umzukehren.  
  
Stattdessen trieb er sein Pferd noch schneller an. 


	11. Strahlende Reiter Teil 2

Sodele endlich das letzte Chap. Stirbt er oder nicht... Ich sags mal so, ich hab nichts gegen schlechte Enden.... die Chancen sind 50 50  
  
Strahlende Reiter Teil 2  
  
Safran stieß die große Tür hinter den Säulen, vor dem Gebäude auf. Eine große Halle breitete sich vor ihm aus. Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu. Einige mißtrauisch, einige freundlich. Alle gleichermaßen von derselben Schönheit und dem selbe Adel wie Legolas.  
  
"Ich bitte werte Herren, dürfte ich den werten Herrn Elrond von Bruchtal sprechen?", sagte Safran furchtsam. Ein Mann mit langen braunen Haaren, leicht mißtrauischem aber gebildetem Gesicht und einem silbernen, verflochtenen Stirnreif.  
  
"Was wünschst du? Ich bin Elrond von Bruchtal!"  
  
Die Stimme halltedurch die Halle.  
  
Safran senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich bin Safran Kräutel. Ich bringe Botschaft von Aragorn und bitte in meinem wie in seinem Namen um Hilfe!" Er hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah den weisen Elben mit seinen großen Augen an.  
  
"Weshalb sollte Herr Aragorn um Hilfe bitten?!"  
  
"Unser Freund, Legolas, wurde von Orks gefangen genommen. Es sind etwa fünfzig. Ihr seid unsere einzige Rettung..."  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal.  
  
"Sprichst du von Legolas, Thranduils Sohn und Erben, dem zukünftigen Herrn vom Düsterwald?!" Elronds Stimme war leuter geworden.  
  
Safran riß die Augen auf. "Ob Herr Legolas ein Prinz ist weiß ich nicht, denn ich kenne ihn erst kurz, aber er ist einer von eurem Volke und ich flehe euch an, helft ihm!"  
  
Elrond fuhr herum. Er wandte sich an die im Saal sitzenden.  
  
"Macht euch auf! Wir müßen einem Freund helfen!" Wiederum wandte er sich dem Hobbit zu. "Glorfindel wird dich mit unseren Bogenschützen und Schwertkämpfern begleiten. Führe ihn!"  
  
Er schritt davon und mit ihm viele der Elben. Den Hobbit ließen sie verusichert aber hoffend in der Halle zurück.  
  
Nur kurze Zeit später kehrten etwa dreißig Elben in Rüstung und Waffen zurück, an ihrer Spitze ein großgewachsener Kämpfer in schönem Harnisch.  
  
"Führe uns zu Aragorn!"  
  
Die Reiter ritten durch die Regengepeitschte nacht. An ihrer Spitze der Elbenfürst Glorfindel und der Hobbit Safran und hinter ihnen die tapfersten Krieger Elronds von Bruchtal und jeder der die stolze Schar sah blieb verwundert stehen.  
  
Aragorn hatte nicht geschlafen. Die gesamte Zeit hatte er gewartet und Osten geschaut, in der Hoffnung Safran möge zurückkommen. Der Elb im Lager vor ihm würde diese Nacht nicht überleben würde ihm niemand helfen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er das Geräusch von Pferden in der Dunkelheit. Dann glänzte etwas vor ihm und ein sanftes Strahlen durchbrach die Schwärze.  
  
"Glorfindel!", rief er aus. "Nie war ich so froh dich zu sehen!"  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Elbenfürsten, doch sofort wurden beide wieder ernst und Glorfindel schritt an seinem Freund vorbei und betrachtete das Lager. Die Reiter hinter ihm standen in zwei geordneten Reihen.  
  
"Nie wieder soll ein Ork es wagen einen Elben zu fangen!", rief der Elb mit lauter Stimme.  
  
Unten im Lager wurde es lauter.  
  
Im selben Moment, als die Worte verhallten hob der Fürst den Arm und als er ihn senkte zischte ein Schwall Pfeile an ihm vorbei und kaum einer verfehlte sein Ziel.  
  
Die Orks, welche den ersten Pfeilhagel überlebt hatten suchten Deckung.  
  
Die Reiter stürmten los. Aragorn schwang sich hinter Glorfindel aufs Pferd.  
  
Die beiden Fronten krachten aufeinander.  
  
Der Orkhäuptling wütete schrecklich unter den Elben mit den Schwertern des Düsterwaldes, aber die Elben drangen von allen Seiten auf ihn ein und nachdem er durch einen Pfeil gefallen war waren viele schwer verletzt, aber er hatte nicht einen von ihnen töten können.  
  
Es war nun eine klare Übermacht der Elben und die Orks wurden erbarmungslos einer nach dem anderen umgebracht.  
  
Nicht ein Elb starb bei dem kurzen aber um so heftigeren Kampf und als der letzte Ork fiel trat eine seltsame Stille ein.  
  
Aragorn sprang vom Pferd herab und lief zu dem in einiger Entfernung am Boden liegendem Freund. Safran folgte ihm.  
  
Der blonde Elb atmete gleichmäßig, aber schwach. Kurz öffnete er die Augen und lächelte, dann fiel er wieder in Ohnmacht.  
  
Aragorn hob ihn auf.  
  
"Er wird überleben! In Elronds Haus wird er Heilung finden." Glorfindels Stimme sprach leise und sanft.  
  
Plötzlich bückte er sich und hob zwei silbern schimmernde Dolche vom Boden auf.  
  
Staunend betrachtete er die Waffen. "Die Schwerter des Düsterwaldes! Doch diesem Ork haben selbst zwei so mächtige Waffen nicht geholfen... Sie sollten ihrem Bewahrer zurückgegeben werden!" Er schob die beiden Schwerter sorgsam in ihre Halterungen an Legolas Gürtel. Dann nahm er den Bewusstlosen und hob ihn auf eines der Rosse, wo ihn ein anderer Krieger festhielt.  
  
Die Schar der Elben, der Mensch Aragorn und der Hobbit Safran ritten los und bald darauf war der schwache Schimmer der die zauberhaften Reiter umgab ebenso in der Nacht entschwunden wie ihre Stimmen.  
  
~End~ 


End file.
